


Thunderbolts and lightning, very-very frightening

by ActyallyAProblem



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActyallyAProblem/pseuds/ActyallyAProblem
Summary: Снова не остаётся ничего, кроме, на этот раз, железной уверенности - он либо сошёл с ума, либо снова повёлся на уловку.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 4





	Thunderbolts and lightning, very-very frightening

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается Квинам и Тане, которая терпит моё нытьё. Название - строчка из Богемской рапсодии. Ау, в которой все вернулись без смерти Старка и прочих последствий эндгейма, потому что я написала это ещё до выхода фильма.

Выцвело.

Всё на свете выцвело. Оглохло. Изломалось и провалилось под лёд с громким, раздирающим горло, криком. Потерялось, замолкло, бесшумно разбилось о стенки черепа.

И одновременно нет.

Кровь перестала быть красной - крови на руках никто больше не видел. Никто из выживших и никто из вернувшихся.

Ах, да. Вернувшиеся.

Когда с громким вздохом из воздуха появился Питер, падая прямо в руки Старка, Тору казалось, что его вот-вот разорвёт на части от счастья - всё снова стало хорошо, минута - и вернутся все. Когда с огненно-рыжим свечением на землю спустился Стрэндж, теперь, видимо, не стесняясь улыбаться ни капли, Тор нашёл себя в ещё большем запале, глядя на счастливые лица и машинально оглядываясь по сторонам — нет, он должен быть здесь. Со всеми остальными.

Должен появиться, быть может, закрыв брату глаза руками или уже приевшимся полётом ножа в блестящую броню - хоть что угодно, сейчас, сейчас.

Когда возвращается Грут, вертя головой, явно без малейшего понятия о том, где находится, Ракета готов упасть с лап, и, когда возвращается вся команда Стражей, падает точно. Тор мысленно говорит себе - решил выдержать паузу, для драмы, для эффектного возвращения, и по-доброму завидует Ракете.

Потом завидует Стиву Роджерсу и его компании на вечер, которая расскажет ему обо всем, что происходило на той стороне, Наташе, Брюсу, и сам теряется в счастливых лицах, силясь увидеть в толпе зеленые глаза, которые ни с какими другим не перепутать.

И не может увидеть.

Возвращаются все постепенно, один за одним, Тор почти успевает видеть фигуры, восстающие из пыли. Ловит счастливый взгляд Старка, вновь ищет, теряется, теряется и ищет.

Его нет. Его нет.

Тогда Тора с какой-то нечеловечески жестокой медлительностью пронзает холодом, кажется, только его. Он стекленеет совсем глубоко внутри, сжимает пальцы на рукоятке секиры и сглатывает.

Затем зовёт по имени в воздух, но ответом ему становится лишь терпкая, горькая тишина на несколько мгновений и всё такой же острый страх, раздирающий горло, мешающий говорить.

Тор помнит следующие два часа, как в холодном трансе. Плечи сковывает липкий, отвратительный страх, растерянность, злость, недоумение, всё это застывает комом в горле, и когда Старк, счасливый и воодушевлённый, спрашивает все ли вернулись, Тор может лишь вытащить из себя сердитое "нет".

Тогда Тони говорит, что нужно бы вернуться в Мидгард - у планеты слишком слабая атмосфера, чтобы обеспечить воздухом половину человечества (Тор чувствует - ему воздуха не хватает), а ещё после выброса невиданной раньше энергии, после разрушения перчатки, кто знает, что может случиться - лучше улететь.

Тор не возражает, ничего не говоря совсем. Следующие два дня он не открывает дверь комнаты, и не выходит сам.

Стены корабля выцвели, кажется ему. Последнее, что он помнит за двадцать часов, кроме опостылевшего бреда, криков, ярости и сломанной дверцы шкафа.

Молнии и вспышки. Очень-очень страшно.

Тор теперь, глядя перед собой пусто, кажется, может обращать людей в камень, в лёд - во всё, что не живое и не движется, одним лишь взглядом.

Тяжелым, пустым и охладевшим.

Под конец третьего дня, Тор решает выйти - жажда даёт о себе знать. Он поворачивает ручку двери и выходит в безлюдный коридор, где воздух свеж. Серый ковёр уходит за другие двери, растворяясь из поля зрения.

Тор переступает через порог, делает ещё один шаг и тут же спотыкается - будто кто-то в пустом коридоре наступил на его плащ.

***

Когда на общей кухне мстителей Тор спрашивает когда вылет, то Стив и Наташа смотрят на него с неподдельным удивлением. Как на дурачка, ещё об этом не узнавшего.

— Мы в полёте уже сорок часов, Тор, — отвечает Стив с явным сочувствием в голосе и добавляет, — Не хочешь сходить к Брюсу? Он доктор.

Тор не хочет идти к Брюсу. Он вообще ничего не хочет, только воды раз в несколько часов и бесшумного забвения, не в силах больше терпеть шутки судьбы.

Но об этом он, конечно, никому не скажет. Меньше всего требуется усилий, чтобы испортить чужой праздник.

Стив поднимается из-за стола, чтобы поставить тарелку в раковину, и по комнате вдруг тонкой нитью разносится прохладный ветер.

Тор замирает, оглядываясь и прислушиваясь. Никто, кажется, больше ничего не заметил, он хватает Стива за локоть и до секундной грубости нетерпеливо разворачивает его к себе, на мгновенье будто тяжело оцепенев.

Он видел что-то. Пламя. Вспышку. Блеск.

Что-то до дрожи знакомое, не сказать - родное. Мелькнувший язычок пламени в глазах исчезает, стоит лишь моргнуть. Стив смотрит, сведя брови, будто совсем не понимая, что происходит.

— Тор? — спрашивает он, и в его голосе сын Одина чувствует стрелы, — Что-то случилось?

Тор моргает несколько раз, сглатывает ком в горле, только бы не задохнуться, и отпускает локоть.

— Нет, ничего, — говорит Тор сухо, отворачиваясь, — Просто показалось.

А ночью после ему снова не спится.

***

Тор, кажется, одновременно обострён до предела и глух ко всему в мире. В Мидгард корабль прибудет уже завтра, в комнате до отвращения душно, а на стекле иней больше не появляется.

Когда Тор закрывает глаза - потому что не может держать их открытыми, не хочет и не может - он вдыхает глубоко и задерживает дыхание.

В душной тишине комнаты снова веет прохладный ветер. Легкими струями, напряженный и еле уловимый. Тянется где-то совсем близко, перебирает струны воздуха.

Тор не спешит открывать глаза. Ветер напоминает ему о ком-то.

Тепло рассеивается у самых губ, Тор выдыхает. Прохлада становится всё ближе и ближе, пока скул не касаются холодные пальцы.

Тор лишь чувствует. Не видит.

Медленно, почти нежно, ведут по коже, ближе к виску, можно пересчитать, не напрягаясь - один, два, три, четыре, а пятый касается ресниц. Будто ледяные или стеклянные, только слишком ласковые, чтобы принадлежать неживому.

Тор вспоминает, чувствуя, как пальцы спускаются по линии челюсти вниз, поправляя светлые пряди, и замирают на шее.

Имя. Имя так и вертится на языке.

_Кого? ___

__Тор хмурит брови и хочет перестать даже думать обо всём. Слишком невыносимо было. Пальцы другой руки поднимаются ко лбу, легко проводя холодом у самых волос, будто виновато, будто извиняясь нехотя, и отчего-то Тору становится спокойней._ _

__Пальцы останавливаются, дрогнув. Тор выпрямляется, всё ещё с тьмой перед глазами, и чувствует, как его губ касается что-то холодное. Уже не пальцы и ещё не лёд._ _

__Тор пытается схватить его за худые запястья, чтобы удержать, уберечь, согреть в руках ещё немного. Тор открывает глаза - и видение прозрачными осколками разбивается по комнате, а в ушах звенит холодный затихающий смех._ _

__Снова не остаётся ничего, кроме, на этот раз, железной уверенности - он либо сошёл с ума, либо снова повёлся на уловку._ _

__***_ _

__Утро приходит душным. Удушающе тёплым, будто лицо закрыли подушкой, и вдохнуть никак нельзя. Тор выходит в коридор, ловя себя на мысли, что живёт от ночи к ночи._ _

__Сердце билось непомерно тяжело, стоило вспомнить вчерашнее. Очаровательный чёрт, и смех его был до боли знакомым._ _

__Тор вышел в кухню, где Роджерс, гремя тарелками, уже делал что-то, как самая настоящая ранняя пташка._ _

__— Доброе утро, — кивнул Стив, посмотрев на Тора, проходящего к столу, — Пропустил завтрак вчера, поэтому готовлю сегодня. Наташа обычно тише меня с этим управляется, прости, если разбудил._ _

__За всей мишурой извинений и звоном тарелок Тор не сразу уловил главного, а затем, глядя в стену, проговорил серьезно:_ _

__— Ты был. Я видел тебя._ _

__— Прости? — Стив в непонимании нахмурил брови, — Я не выходил из комнаты до обеда вчера._ _

__— Да нет же. Ты говорил мне сходить к Брюсу. Мы были здесь, вместе с Нат, — Тору кажется, что над ним смеются, но настороженный взгляд Стива говорит об обратном, — Ты сказал, что мы в полёте сорок часов, и я…_ _

__Тор почувствовал холод прежде, чем кто-то подступил к двери. В горле саднил уже не страх, а опасливость - на корабле что-то происходило, а что - непонятно._ _

__Тор кивает, будто заблудившись на мгновенье в собственных мыслях, открывает железную дверь и на пороге сталкивается с кем-то._ _

__Стивом?_ _

__Тор успевает лишь удивленно вдохнуть, но фигура Стива напротив покрывается зелёной рябью, и, напрягшись, делает шаг назад, в коридор. Тор оглядывается на Стива, оставившего тарелку на столе и смотрящего с хмурой улыбкой из-за абсурдности всего, что происходит._ _

__А когда Тор оборачивается обратно, чтобы взглянуть на фигуру, та уже скрылась в изгибах коридора._ _

__Тор, чувствуя, как отчаянно стучит сердце, нагоняет фигуру в несколько десятков чертовски быстрых шагов. Хватает её за плечи, сжимая одежду под пальцами, с секундным облегчением понимая - не иллюзия._ _

__Хотя Стив действительно выглядит по-настоящему._ _

__— Что ты делаешь? Я к Старку, пусть думает, как решать всё это! — взволнованный голос переходит на шипение всё заметней с каждым словом. Фигура продолжает попытки вырваться, дергая плечом, и всё отводит взгляд в сторону, в пол, куда угодно._ _

__— Брат, — произносит Тор твёрдо, почти сердито и в коридоре воцаряется тишина._ _

__На мгновенье Стив поджимает губы, замерев, затем щурится подозрительно, в следующую секунду вскидывая руку, которую Тор успевает поймать за запястье._ _

__Гнев делает своё. Лёгкий треск разносится по волосам, Тор сжимает зубы и разряд проносится по руке, искры летят к ладони и локтю, а блестящий нож со звоном падает на пол._ _

__Молнии и вспышки. Очень-очень страшно._ _

__И когда к Тору снова возвращается способность видеть чистым взглядом, без завесы молний, перед ним стоит он, держась за запястье и шепча проклятия себе под нос._ _

__Первое, что видит Тор - тёмные волосы, падающие на лицо, на искривлённые от боли губы. Второе - след, как от ожога, и отсутствие фиолетовых кровоподтёков на бледной шее. А потом, когда он поднимает взгляд, совершенно случайно - зелёные глаза._ _

__Тор смотрит секунду - и её хватает. Он, подавшись вперёд, рывком прижимает брата к себе, чувствуя кожаную броню и потеплевшее дыхание куда-то в изгиб шеи._ _

__— Почему не сказал мне? — почти рычит Тор, — Почему не сказал никому? — в ответ раздаётся глухой вздох и смешок._ _

__— Видел бы ты себя, брат._ _

__— Ты умер на моих руках._ _

__— В очередной раз, — он будто бы равнодушно пожимает плечами, — Думал, прошлые случаи тебя хоть чему-то научили._ _

__Тор опускает голову, губами касаясь темных волос. Он знает - если Локи захочет ударить ножом ещё раз, то он это сделает. Не сейчас. Когда-нибудь._ _

__Возможно._ _

__Локи не поднимает головы, только смотрит в сторону какой-то почти невозможной смесью спокойной усталости и панической настороженности. Сводит пальцы за своей спиной и, еле заметно нахмурившись, чувствует лёгкий поцелуй в лоб._ _

__Тор поднимает его лицо ладонями осторожно, будто ещё не совсем уверившись, и долгим взглядом смотрит в зелёные глаза. Локи вздыхает, наконец смотря прямо, теперь не отчаянно и не по простой случайности._ _

__— Я вернулся, пойми уже. Всё закончилось._ _

__Тор смотрит слишком, кажется, откровенно, и молчит._ _

__Локи снова перед ним - его Локи, душа водопадом. Его насмешливая улыбка, за которой он прячет неловкость и настороженность - не знает, что будет дальше. Тихое дыхание, глупый смешок._ _

__И за поцелуем они тянутся друг к другу одновременно._ _


End file.
